


Людожор

by Emma_Frost



Category: Apocalypse 2013
Genre: Absurd, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Посвящается Корнею Чуковскому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Людожор

**Author's Note:**

> _Все-таки поэт Чуковский – настоящий труженик пера. Придумать такие удобные строчки "убежало одеяло, улетела простыня" и не срифмовать впоследствии со словами "зае6ало" и "хуйня" – это вообще только одному богу известно, сколько нужно тренироваться. (с) интернет_

Одеяло  
Провоняло,   
Вся в кровище простыня.  
Чье-то мерзкое ебало   
В полуметре от меня.

Я уроду  
Врезал с ходу,  
Ах ты, сука,  
Твою мать –  
И за битой  
Под кровать!

Я ему прицельно в рожу –  
Облезает с рожи кожа,  
Но блевотная хуйня  
Не стремается меня.

Ват зэ хелл,   
Да что случилось?  
Отчего же  
Всё кругом  
Заразилось,  
Развалилось,  
Как Гоморра и Содом?

Мертвецы за  
Мертвецами,  
Трупаки за  
Трупаками,  
Оживают   
И встают,  
И по улицам идут –  
И кусают,  
Пожирают,  
Разрывают и грызут.

Вдруг какой-то хер кудрявый  
Мне навстречу. За собой  
Оставляет след кровавый  
И качает головой: 

"Ах ты мерзкое живое  
Человеческое мясо!  
Ты всего лишь сгусток плоти,  
Некошерная еда.  
Ты живешь на свете мало,  
Но тебя уже достало,  
Жизнь – дерьмо, все бабы – суки,  
Карма – лютая пизда.  
Сколько ни мозолить руки,  
Сдохнешь раз и навсегда.

Рано утром на рассвете  
Просыпаются соседи,  
И приходят к ним на завтрак   
И упырь, и вурдалак.

Ты один сопротивлялся,  
Непокусанным остался  
Ты не хочешь заражаться,  
Отщепенец, как же так.

Я – над мертвыми полковник,  
Я медийная звезда,  
Я важнее, чем чиновник.  
Пятый всадник Джигурда.

Если топну я ногою,  
И станцую гопака,  
Попрощайся с головою –  
Превратишься в мертвяка.  
В эту комнату подонки-  
Людоеды приползут.  
Оторвут тебе мошонку,  
Руки-ноги оторвут –  
И в кровищу,  
И в кровищу  
С головою окунут!"

Он ударил по стене   
И вскричал: "А ну, ко мне!" 

И тотчас все эти бляди  
Появились, мяса ради,  
И давай меня хватать  
И постанывать.  
А с любимого плаката  
Бесконечно виновато  
Смотрит Бэтмэн и молчит,  
И на помощь не спешит.

Тут дохлятина живая –  
Та, что с сиськами была –  
Мне футболку порвала,  
И зубами, и когтями  
Раздевала, как могла.

От гниющей голой суки  
Я удрал, забыв про брюки,  
А она за мной, за мной  
По Садовой, по Сенной.

Я к Юсуповскому саду,  
Перепрыгнул за ограду,  
А она за мной бежит  
И роняет целлюлит.

Вдруг навстречу, как из сказки,  
Мой любимый президент,  
Он с медведем и гимнасткой  
Шел в театр на балет.  
И из табельного стерву  
Уложил в один момент.

А потом как зарычит  
На меня,  
Как ногами застучит  
На меня,  
Хриплым басом что-то мне  
Говорит,  
А лицо его гниет   
И смердит.  
Он пытается стрелять,  
Паразит,  
Ну а мне опять бежать,  
Факин шит.

Как пустился я по улице  
Бежать,  
Прибежал к себе в квартиру  
Я опять.

Крики, хрипы,  
Стоны, вопли...  
Я мочил их без конца,  
Вытирая  
Кровь и сопли  
С неумытого лица.   
Я их резал, я их жег,  
Я калечил их, как мог.

Только зомби все идут  
И из мертвых восстают.

И один из них – сосед,  
Бывший голубой берет!

И жена совсем протухла,  
Вместе с мамой из Твери,  
Я обеих из винтовки  
Положил возле двери.

Тут Великий Пятый этот  
(Погоняло я забыл),  
Подбежал ко мне с кастетом,  
Прямо в печень засадил.

"Вот теперь тебя убью я,  
Вот теперь тебя сожру я!  
Будешь ты моя еда,  
Оппа, оппа Джигурда!

Надо кровью умываться  
По утрам и вечерам!  
Жалким вегетарианцам –  
Стыд и срам!  
Стыд и срам!

Да здравствует мясо гниющее,  
Легко от костей отстающее,  
Колбаса из кишок,  
Из зубов порошок!

Давайте кусаться, вгрызаться,  
В мозгах у живых ковыряться!  
В Самаре, Перми и Казани,  
В Челябинске и Абакане,

В Саратове и Костроме,  
Всегда и везде –  
Больше любви Джигурде!»

«Завали свое хлебало,  
Может, выживших и мало,  
Только я не твой обед,  
Полководец-людоед».

Я вплотную из обреза  
Зарядил ему в торец,  
А потом башку отрезал.  
Здесь поэзии конец.

Fin


End file.
